Train Ride
by Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX
Summary: My version to what happened during the train ride to Hogswarts and Draco and Harry's encounter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Haven't updated my other story but for the wait, I've decided to make a one-shot.

**Summary**: Takes place on the Hogswarts Express, HBP. Draco and Harry's encounter, only I've tweaked it a bit. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

Harry's heart was pumping faster as he anxiously waited under his Invisibility Cloak. Draco had his side against the compartment door while he was closing the blinds and Harry watched him with attentive curiosity. He shifted back into the compartment and bent down to his trunk. Harry gulped nervously, he was surprised Malfoy hadn't noticed him. Well, that's at least what he thought. Just when Harry was about to shift to get off the luggage rack, Malfoy quickly turned and pointed his wand to where Harry would be.

"_Petrificus Totalus! _"

Draco's speed and accuracy was frightening and Harry had no time to react. The Invisibility Cloak slipped off of Harry's limp body as he crashed onto the floor of the compartment. Only Harry's frantic eyes were able to move as he searched for Malfoy's face.

The unbefitting smile present on Draco's face peered down into Harry's panicked one.

"I thought I heard something," he said triumphantly. "Hasn't anyone told you not to listen in to people's conversations?" Malfoy's smirk stretched into malevolent grin. "I suppose not." Harry wanted so much to curl his fist and slam it into Malfoy's face, but he for obvious reason couldn't. Malfoy stared into Harry's piercing gaze and his heart thumped. Malfoy assumed the feeling to be loathe. Malfoy's face twisted into a sneer and smashed Harry's face with his foot. He couldn't help but smile at the satisfactory sound of Harry's nose crunching.

"That's for my father. But while I have you here..."

Malfoy crouched down low so that he was mere inches above Harry's bloodied face. Surprisingly, Draco pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped the blood off of Harry's face. "Wouldn't want to get blood on myself," Malfoy whispered. Harry's eyes could be seen flickering with confusion. Malfoy laughed haughtily while he abruptly stood up.

Malfoy stared at Harry again and felt the exact feeling again, he clucked his tongue. "If only you knew what was coming to you," Draco slowly snaked his hands towards the top of his trousers and lightly gripped his zipper. Harry's only reaction was scanning eyes and Draco growled in frustration.

"I'd take you out of the spell but I'm afraid I'd loose my chance." With that said he fiercely zipped down his zipper and tug down his trousers along with his briefs. He hissed loudly as his erection sprung free.

Malfoy rolled his sleeves up before he crouched down to Harry again, his cock hung with weight. "I wish I could be given a reaction besides those moving eyes." He whispered. Malfoy smirked and lifted Harry's shirt revealing a taunt stomach, Malfoy felt his lips dry. He laid a cool hand on said stomach while the other one greedily pulled down Harry's muggle jeans. Draco's body trembled with lust while he dragged his hands over Harry's smooth unresponsive body.

"I'm having my way with you, Potter." Malfoy growled. He roughly pushed his lips up against Harry's. Draco breathed hard while he rutted against Harry. He trailed his hands towards his arse and gripped hard. Draco slowly slipped a finger into Harry's entrance, his erection was pulsating slowly with anticipation. Draco slid his finger out and stroked his wet cock slicking them. Draco grunted and slid the fingers back into Harry's entrance and stretched him.

When Draco deemed him ready, he quickly removed his fingers and slowly pushed himself in. Draco groaned at the pleasurable tightness. He panted hard while he buried his face into Harry's soft hair. Draco pulled out somewhat and thrust in again. "I wonder what people would say if they knew their precious Potter was no longer a virgin." He grunted in between. Malfoy pulled out entirely and reached for his wand. He cast bonds and removed Harry from under the 'Petrificus Totalus' and a flash of red covered his body momentarily. Harry immediately gasped and thrashed around as much as the invisible bonds allowed him to do so. Malfoy smirked, dark pleasure marring his features. "I get to hear you now, Potter."

Harry snarled and directed a chilling glare towards Malfoy. "You sick bastard!" Draco laughed and pushed himself back into Harry. Harry winced and squeezed against him only making Draco groan deeply in return.

"I'll make you scream for me!"

Malfoy stared wide-eyed with want at Harry. Malfoy suckled at his neck while he thrust in Harry, he was rewarded by muffled moans. He could feel his orgasm approaching and slowed his tempo. He made sure to shift the angle of his hips here and there and Harry finally gasped. "I thought I was sick, but you seem to be enjoying it. Doesn't it feel good?" Malfoy asked cruelly.

Harry howled and looked into the steely grey eyes of his enemy. He could barely hold back the shameful tears that threatened to shed, "I hate you so fucking much!" Malfoy chuckled and stopped his movements. His face a twisted expression.

"I'll have you beg for me Potter," with that said, Draco crushed his lips against Harry. Harry pressed his lips together tightly to prevent the probing tongue from entering. Frustrated, Draco bit Harry's lip hard. The mouth opened to hiss and Draco quickly shoved his tongue in, he moaned at the exquisite taste which was Harry. He continued to kiss him with brutal force all while trailing a teasing finger up and down Harry's cock. Harry grabbed at Draco's shoulders intending to push him away but instead, he clutched him desperately.

Malfoy pulled away from Harry's weak grasp and panted heavily, "Tell me want you want," Harry stubbornly bit his tongue refusing to speak; Malfoy growled and stroked himself. He watched in satisfaction as Harry followed the movement with his gem-like eyes. "Tell me what you want, I say!" Malfoy growled again and Harry hissed. He stroked himself faster and Harry cried out, humiliated that his body was acting so traitorous. Draco watched Harry's frenzied state with jubilant gratification.

"Nngh, you damn it! Malfoy, you!" Harry arched and deliciously displayed his body unintentionally.

Draco licked his lips, "Good boy." He replied shakily before letting go of his own erection and entering him once again. The pace he set was animalistic and each thrust hit against Harry's prostate. Both their orgasms were fast approaching and Draco quickly stroked Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. Harry's body was so lost in the pleasure that he blindly moved with Draco.

"Ungh! M-malfoy!" Harry mewled and arched his back as he spurted his orgasm. Having seen this erotic display, Draco's orgasm hit hard. He groaned loudly and bucked quickly, riding out his climax. He fell onto Harry while breathing heavily. Draco could feel Harry shaking under him, he carefully slid out and hovered over Harry's body. Draco noticed that the shaking was caused by crying and realization of what he had just done finally hit him. He shakily stood to a standing position. "P-potter! I Didn't...I didn't-"

"Just leave," Harry whispered weakly. Draco fumbled for his wand and cast cleaning charms over them. Malfoy stumbled into his pants and stared at Harry. He Snarled as he watched Harry feebly pull his jeans back on.

"This is all your fault! I-If you hadn't...!" Malfoy's voice defensive. He looked at Harry's ragdoll-like body with defeat. "You really do bother me, Potter." Draco pointed his wand at Harry and whispered, "Petrificus Totalus." He turned to look for the Invisibility Cloak. When he grasped it, he slid it back onto Harry's immobilised form.

Draco stopped in front of the compartment door. He shook his head and pushed the guilty feelings aside. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded strained. "Th-that...see you 'round Potter.." Draco paused briefly before he added in, "Or not." And Draco slid the door behind him leaving a hidden distraught Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't a chapter, unfortunately, but I would like to say a few words.

Thank-you to all-very much mind you-for placing my story as your favourite! But, I would love to thank those who took the time to review my work! You see, I've had this idea in mind for along time and the opportunity to write it finally struck! I'm very pleased that all of you liked it very much. Personal thanks to PockyPan4, Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please and Nerinia for taking their time to review my story. Again, Thank everyone!

Cheers,

_Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX _


End file.
